This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to forming visually distinguishable regions in glass structures in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, watches, and other devices may contain glass structures. For example, electronic devices may have displays in which an array of pixels is covered with a transparent layer of glass. In some devices, a rear housing wall may be covered with a layer of glass. A decorative layer may be applied to the layer of glass to help improve the appearance of the rear housing wall.